Golf enthusiasts are consistently looking for articles and devices to improve their game. One area of the game that is constantly undergoing training and attention is the skill of putting. While there are numerous advancements in construction and technology of the putter, very little attention has been focused on the ball. The invention described herein provides a novel ball for use in training of putting skill.